


The Doctor's Date

by vcg73



Series: Dad Kurt & Doc Adam AU [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vcg73/pseuds/vcg73
Summary: Kurt has seen Adam the professional. Now Adam gets to return the favor on their first date.





	The Doctor's Date

**Author's Note:**

> Second in a series of slightly-future AU stories about Kurt as a single dad, and Adam as the young pediatrician he falls in love with.

The moment Adam entered the small 200 seat theater off 56th Street, he knew that he had overdressed. Every other patron seemed to be attired in jeans, light skirts or trousers, and casual shirts. Adam, in his dark suit, crisp white shirt, and teal tie decorated with musical clefs in honor of the occasion, stood out like a sore thumb.

Still, it did not matter how many curious looks he received as he made his way up the aisle and along the fifth row to take his seat. As long as Kurt approved when they met after the show, that was all he cared about. On the positive side, his outfit did at least seem to be earning him a few approving glances from nearby ladies, no doubt looking at the well dressed man with the bouquet of daisies and carnations clutched in his hand, and assuming he was here to meet a date.

And indeed he was. Adam fidgeted as he sat down in the worn plush seat, eager for the show to begin. He glanced at his watch, made sure that his phone was set to vibrate, then looked over his ticket stub for the fiftieth time today, reassuring himself that he did indeed have the right time, the right show, and the right venue.

Not that there was any doubt. Kurt had had the ticket messengered to his office personally, including a note that said, “If you stay in your seat after the show, I’ll send an usher to bring you back stage. Looking forward to seeing you!”

The ticket had arrived in plenty of time for Adam to coordinate his schedule. He gave the phone another glance before slipping it back into his breast pocket, willing it to remain silent for the duration of the evening. He was not meant to be on-call tonight, but when it came to little ones and sudden accidents/illnesses, a pediatrician could never count on his evening staying free.

Adam could not help smiling as he listened to the low buzz of the people around him. The theater was filling up nicely, probably at least three-quarters full, with fifteen minutes still to go before show time. The show had barely managed a blip on the critical radar (at least if the twenty or so minutes Adam had devoted to Googling it at lunchtime today could be trusted) but apparently it had done better through word of mouth. Everyone around him seemed to have either seen the show before, or heard about it from some friend who had urged them to give it a go. The other patrons were as eager for the curtains to part as he was, though obviously not for the same reason.

Finally, after what felt like ages, a small pit orchestra arrived and began tuning up their instruments. Ten minutes to go!

It was always exciting to see a new production. Adam had been a theater lover since his grandparents took him to a production of “Cinderella” when he was eight years old; but it had been ages since he had actually made enough time to see anything. This, however, was an opportunity not to be missed. An Off-Broadway musical in which Adam knew the lead actor personally! 

True, he and Kurt had only spoken a couple of times and the other man might have simply been offering a kindness; a free ticket in thanks for Adam’s own kindness to him when Kurt was a stranger on a bus struggling to soothe his fussy two-year-old; but it was much more appealing to believe that Kurt’s interest had been something more personal.

The truth was, Adam would have taken the offer for nothing more than a friendly gesture if Kurt had not none-too-subtly dropped the information that he was divorced from his little boy’s other father, and then looked so adorably pleased when Adam let it be known that he was also gay and single.

That was why Adam had gone out of his way to look nice this evening.The first time Kurt had seen him, he had been on his way to work and unfortunately sweaty after riding several kilometers on a sweltering city bus. He had grabbed a quick shower and changed his clothes before seeing patients, but that had left him starkly professional in his crisp white lab coat and kid-friendly balloon tie. He still couldn’t believe his luck in having it turn out that his very first patient of the day had been the handsome young man from the bus. (Well, technically the patient had been Kurt’s little boy, but why split hairs?) Adam had very much wanted Kurt to see him at his best tonight; to let him know that he had felt this occasion worth spiffing up for.

He fidgeted with his cuffs and played with his tie, forcing his nervous hands to relax when he noticed that the stems of the poor little bouquet were in danger of becoming bent out of shape in his agitated grasp.

Saving him from the need to find another distraction, the overture began to play and the house lights dimmed. Adam relaxed in his seat, devoting his full attention to the stage as the curtains parted.

Two actresses began the first act. The production was sort of a show within a show, and the ladies were witty and funny, bringing titters from the audience as they viciously dissected the dubious talents of their fictional production’s lead actor. Adam had an excellent vantage point from his seat at 5th row center and he politely applauded when the actors exited following a funny lament of a song about all the ingénues they had seen come and go throughout the years. Still, he could not help growing a bit impatient as several more actors came and went with no sign of Kurt.

Finally, though, Adam’s patience was rewarded with an entrance that was worth the long wait. 

Kurt Hummel did not so much walk onto the stage as barge straight through the middle of it. Frantic gestures, huge eyes, and slightly wild hair were in evidence as he strode across the boards, loudly shouting for attention. The audience laughed appreciatively as his character, a harried costume designer, announced with dramatic despair to his team that their producer had just fired their leading man. His replacement would need a complete re-fit of all costumes by the end of the day.

As everyone scurried about the stage, chattering and flinging costume materials about, Kurt stepped forward and addressed the audience with a monologue about the woes of being a creative beast of burden when what he really wanted was a chance at the spotlight. This was followed by a song which left Adam feeling quite breathless. He had suspected that Kurt would be fine on a stage. After all, casting directors did not hand these roles out to just anyone! And his lovely lyrical speaking voice had hinted at equally pleasant singing, but Kurt was far more than pleasant. He truly was phenomenal. There was nuance and flair in his presentation, complete control of the ebb and flow of the music, plus he was genuinely funny as he sang. Something Adam knew from personal experience was not an easy task. 

Risking a quick glance around him, Adam realized that he was not the only one to feel the power of Kurt’s stage-presence. Kurt had had them in the palm of his hand from the moment he uttered his first note. When he made his exit, the applause was thunderous.

As the musical progressed, Adam found himself enjoying it thoroughly. The story-line was not the most original thing he had ever seen, owing as much to old movie musicals as to the writer’s creative imagination, but the dialogue was crisp and funny, the songs engaging, and the actors committed to their art. And luckily, Kurt had several more chances to sing, as well as proving that his acting was equally top-notch. Adam was so enchanted by his performance that he barely noticed anyone else. 

When the curtain dropped on the final act and the cast came out to take their bows, Adam was far from alone in delivering a well-deserved ovation. The applause was loudest for Kurt and his leading lady, each of whom took an individual bow, as well as one together, and another with the full company. They even got a couple of curtain calls as the people continued to whistle and clap. Adam felt as proud as if he’d earned the reaction himself.

Finally, the lights came up and the satisfied crowd began moving out of their seats. As directed, Adam stayed where he was, waiting patiently as the rest of the people filed out. A smiling young man appeared after a few minutes and said, “Are you Doctor Crawford?”

He smiled back. “Yes, that’s right.”

“Great! Follow me!” he chirped, gesturing for Adam to follow as he turned around and headed back towards the stage. The lad couldn’t have been more than 17 and he had the energy to show for it. Adam had to stretch his legs to keep up as his guide scurried back to a door hidden at stage-left and wound him around set pieces and fellow crew members with admirable dexterity. They came to such an abrupt stop when they reached another set of doors that Adam nearly ran his escort over, but the smiling young man didn’t even seem to notice. He pointed to the door on the right and said, “Through there, go around to the back wall. Kurt’s area is in the corner by the makeup station.”

He was gone before Adam could even think of a proper response, but he nevertheless called out, “Thank you!” to a quickly retreating back.

Following the directions, Adam wove through a maze of dressing tables, past a number of chattering, adrenaline-fueled actors. He muttered compliments on a fine performance to anyone who caught his eye, and nodded thanks for a helpful push in the right direction when he got turned around by the roadblock of a long costume rack that suddenly appeared in his path. He was a bit bemused by the crowded area. Somehow, he had imagined that Kurt would have his own private dressing room. Perhaps a gold star with his name emblazoned on it, like something out of an old Hollywood movie. Instead, it appeared that everyone here shared a communal preparation area, with privacy screens as close as anyone got to a dressing room. Granted, it was a very large area, but still. Part of him felt just a little bit let down by the lack of glamour.

Finally he found himself facing a table and chair with a well-lit makeup mirror next to a tall lacquered screen. He did not see Kurt anywhere. “Hello?” he called out.

A thatch of damp brown hair and two bright blue eyes popped around the edge of the screen. Kurt smiled at the sight of him. “Adam, hi! Thanks so much for coming tonight. I’m sorry to keep you waiting, I had to grab a shower after all that dancing in the last act and … wow. You look amazing!” His eyes traveled from the top of Adam’s neatly slicked blond hair to the tips of his shiny black shoes, giving him a frankly approving nod. “Vintage Armani. Very chic. And that treble clef tie is adorable. Nearly as cute as the balloon one you wore on Monday.”

“Thank you. I started collecting interesting ties when I noticed how much the children seem to like them. As for the suit, I probably shouldn’t admit to this, but the reason it’s Vintage is because my father bought it new some thirty years ago.” Seeing that Kurt looked interested, he continued, “Dad claims it gave him good luck, so he gave it to me when I graduated med school. I’m afraid I might have overdone just a bit in wearing it tonight, but I felt that a spot of good luck wouldn’t go amiss.”

He wished he could quit talking, but the words continued to babble out. “This is a special occasion for me, you know. It isn’t every day I have a date with such a handsome man, much less a star of the stage. Assuming you intended this to be a date, because I certainly did, so I’m very much hoping you didn’t ask me back here to give me a signed program or some such. Not that I wouldn’t accept that, because the production was brilliant and you were the best one in it. You’re extremely talented, and I knew that you would be, but I really had no idea you would be so funny, or such a brilliant singer. Oh, bugger, please say something before I go on all night.”

Kurt looked a bit taken aback at the rush of fumbling compliments, but he smiled sweetly and said, “Thank you. I’m really glad you enjoyed the show. Just so we’re clear, I strongly approve of any man who takes care of clothing the way you and your dad obviously have, and I’m honored that you chose to wear such a special piece tonight. People don’t take enough advantage of occasions to dress up anymore. Oh, and I definitely consider this a date. Are those for me?”

Adam suddenly remembered the bouquet in his hands. It was slightly worse for wear around the stems, but thankfully the petals and leaves still appeared fresh. He held them out with a shy smile. “I hope buying them wasn’t too old fashioned. I did consider tossing them at your feet as you took your bows, but I was afraid that either the distance would be too great, or that my aim would be true only to have your leading lady mistakenly assume they were meant for her.”

Kurt’s eyes sparkled as he reached out to accept the flowers. “That’s so sweet. I’m glad you didn’t throw them, because you’re right. Gracie would have scooped these beauties up in a heartbeat.” It was not a particularly fragrant bundle, but he took a deep sniff of the brightly colored flowers anyway, his open pleasure in them charming Adam all over again.

“I was hoping you might let me take you out for a late supper,” he said.

“I’d love to.” Kurt’s eyes flicked up toward a clock mounted on the wall above the side exit, his expression a bit regretful. “I’m afraid I can’t stay out too late, though. My childcare service cancelled on me tonight due to an unexpected outbreak of chicken pox. My friend Mercedes offered to fill in, but she can only stay until midnight.”

Adam nodded. “Of course. We can just grab a quick bite somewhere. Even take it to go if you’re in a rush. How is Austen coming along?” he asked, sincerely interested in the progress of his little patient. “Antibiotics doing their job? I’d be happy to perform a pro bono house call if you’d like me to take another look. Especially with an outbreak of pox on the rise.”

Kurt visibly relaxed at his response. He ducked back behind his screen to finish getting dressed, but his voice floated back. “You don’t need to do that, though I thank you for the offer. The medicine you prescribed the other day worked like a charm. He was sleeping better already the first night, and today I had my little Tasmanian Devil back. I’m making him finish the course of antibiotics, just like you said to, and I’ve been continuing the ear drops at naptime and bedtime, but he’s feeling well enough that the process has become a twice-daily ritual of wiggling and whining.”

“That’s a good sign, believe it or not,” Adam said.

“Oh, I know. I’m grateful that he’s feeling well again, but he says the drops make his ears feel ‘squishy’, so he fights me on them every time. To be honest, I think it’s just an excuse to avoid going to bed. He’s always been resistant to naps that are not scheduled on his own terms.”

“Let me guess. Go, go, go! Then, *clunk*, face first in the garden.”

Kurt laughed. “Pretty much. I shouldn’t be surprised, I guess. According to my dad, when I was the same age I viewed bedtime as an evil punishment to be avoided at all cost, so I suppose it could be genetic.”

Adam chuckled. “Possibly, but I suspect it’s more that he’s almost two years old. There are too many interesting things to discover in the world to miss out by napping.”

“I think you’re on to something. Since he got to stay home tonight, he didn’t want me to leave either. The bedtime ritual was taking so long that I was nearly late for work. I had to give him my hippo-pop as a bribe just to get out the door.”

“Still had it, eh. Not your flavor?”

“If it was cherry, he’d have had to fight me for it,” Kurt quipped. “No, I had put it in the fridge to eat later and then never got back to it. It was worth the sacrifice. He acted disappointed that I didn’t have another orange one, but that didn’t keep him from gulping it right down.” He emerged from behind the screen attired in slim fitting gray trousers and a pale green button down, with a cheery green and gold scarf to accent it.

Adam’s eyes widened with approval. The outfit was simple but stylish, and absolutely gorgeous on Kurt’s slender athletic body. “You look stunning.”

“Thank you.” Kurt took a playful bow, pleased with his response. Gathering up his coat and flowers, he said, “I wanted to tell you that you made a very good impression on my son the other day, entirely apart from your ability to conjure lollipops out of thin air. He keeps asking me when we’re going to visit the pup doc again.”

Puzzled, he said, “Pup doc? Is he under the impression somehow that I moonlight as a veterinarian?”

“No. Think baby-speak. What were you doing on the bus that day?”

Adam thought back. He had basically pulled out any ridiculous thing he could think of to distract the unhappy child, and give the distraught parent some relief. He had made faces, chair-danced, put on a … “Puppet show,” he realized, “with my hat. He liked that?”

“Very much,” Kurt told him. “I’ve caught him going through my scarf collection a couple of times, trying to see if one of them would oblige him and turn into a hand puppet. No luck there, but I did manage to find an argyle sock with no mate. I’m not sure I was as entertaining as you would have been, but I had the sock read him his bed time story last night and it went over pretty big. I think he’s still looking forward to his follow up with you though. To be honest, I’m kinda looking forward to it myself.”

“That’s nice to hear,” Adam said in a quiet voice as they made their way back out of the now nearly empty dressing area. “Austen is a wonderful little lad, and his father made such an impression on me that I’ve hardly been able to think of anything but seeing you again since Monday afternoon.”

It was Kurt’s turn to blush. “I’m glad it wasn’t just me.”

“Definitely not. Oh, by the by, I have a reliable source for those hippo lollies, should any more bribery be necessary. They’re somewhat difficult to obtain, but …”

“You happen to know a guy?” Kurt finished with an amused twitch of his lips.

Adam looked around with a great show of checking for listening ears. “What’s more, I also have a line on … monkeys,” he whispered. “And even a few lions and elephants.”

Kurt’s eyes widened, playing along. “Ooo, elephants! Any zebras? I have a zebra pin from the same designer as my hippo brooch.”

“Naturally,” Adam said. “My source manufactures a regular zoological garden of sweets. It seems a shame that you missed out on that delicious grape hippopotamus, but I’ll look through my treat cupboard at the office and see about finding you a nice cherry zebra. Those are the rarest kind. Worth a fortune on the candy black market.”

A hearty laugh burst from Kurt. “Well then! I definitely need one. It goes on the list of things I never knew I needed in my life until they appeared.”

Adam bit his tongue to keep from saying the words that popped into his brain. They were barely even started on their first date. Now was not the time to tell this man that the moment he had first spoken to Kurt and his son on that bus, he had felt that exact way about them; like a missing piece had slotted perfectly into an empty place in his heart. Instead, he said, “As you’re in a hurry tonight, and I would like to spend as much time as possible in your company, may I suggest we locate a restaurant in Brooklyn? I live in Greenpoint, and I believe your patient chart listed you as also being in that part of town.”

“Good memory.”

Adam just smiled, pretending that he hadn’t pretty much memorized the information sheet Kurt had filled out before his son’s appointment. He did not want to come over as a stalker, or a pathetic fool. “Long way from your office,” he said gesturing around the building they were exiting.

“You should talk,” Kurt teased back. “No practicing pediatrician penthouses for you?”

He laughed. “Hardly, at least not until I manage to pay off my rather impressive stack of student loans. I maintained scholarships for a good portion of my education, but still managed to rack up enough debt to keep Park Avenue a distant pipe dream. Besides, call me crazy but I happen to like Brooklyn. When I started University, that part of town was the best that my three flat-mates and I could afford, but I fell rather in love with the place and the people in it, so even though I eventually lost the roommates, I stayed in the area. Which does prove a bit inconvenient now that I’ve settled down to work at Morningside, but clearly there is an upside to it,” he said, smiling at Kurt in a way that he hoped made his meaning clear. “Was it something like that for you?”

“Sort of. I lived in Bushwick when I first came to New York, and after my divorce I moved back into the area.”

Adam looked at him, noting how Kurt’s open expression had shuttered. “Sounds like there’s more to the story than just a desire to relocate,” he prompted gently. “I know that my own ex-husband absolutely loathed this city. We never could see eye to eye on it. Or much of anything else.”

Kurt looked surprised, his reaction to Adam’s announcement breaking through whatever sad memories had momentarily gripped him. “You were married?”

“No children in my case, but yes, briefly,” he said ruefully. “We met at Columbia, had a whirlwind courtship that was more about excitement than good sense. We got married, quickly discovered that we hadn’t actually taken the all important steps of getting to know one another and thus had very little in common, and we got divorced again. All before graduation. He and I were caught up in a fever of political foolishness when the nationwide marriage equality law was passed, eloping as soon as we could get our hands on a license. Everything was all sunshine for about a month.”

“Then reality set in,” Kurt guessed, with the air of one who has taken the trip and bought the overpriced souvenir t-shirt.

“Right. He was a fellow med student. Passionate, dedicated, and except for that brief foray into politics; entirely uninterested in any conversation that wasn’t centered around either orthopedics or football.” Adam snorted. “As it happens, I do enjoy those topics, but man cannot live by sports medicine alone. Between our absurd schedules and our growing lack of interest in speaking with one another, we tossed in the proverbial towel within the first year. Parted amicably, sadder and wiser for our experience.”

Kurt chuckled. “Well, I can admit to being a bit single-minded at times, especially where fashion and musicals are concerned, but I can at least truthfully claim that I have other interests. Feel free to chat about anything you like. Even sports, though my experience there is pretty much limited to a few weeks of high school football; the American kind; some cheerleading, and NYADA stage combat classes. My areas of greater experience include gourmet cooking, cheesy romantic movies, the Times crossword puzzle, auto mechanics, glee clubs, small children, and college indie bands.”

Adam was delighted, though the twinkle in Kurt’s eyes made him wonder if his leg was being pulled. “Excellent, and mine vary along such subjects as scratch baking, show choir, films made prior to 1960, Tai Chi and kickboxing, and a near-encyclopedic knowledge of children’s literature. The latter has been gleaned from having three younger siblings, half a dozen nieces and nephews, and my medical internship, which was largely spent in pediatric wards where many of the children haven’t the strength for anything more taxing than a good story.” 

“Is that what drew you to medicine?” Kurt asked him curiously. “Having all those younger family members?”

“Partially,” he agreed. “When I was twelve my youngest sister contracted a serious case of bacterial meningitis and spent quite some time in hospital. I was frightened for her, naturally, but mostly I found myself fascinated by all of the procedures and treatments I was witnessing. I must have asked the doctors and nurses a million questions during those weeks, and oddly, the time I spent with the other patients made me feel more at home than anywhere I’d ever been before. I began reading medical texts, poring over information gleaned from the internet, and generally making myself a grand pest any time someone had a cold or injury. I don’t think it surprised my parents one tiny bit when I announced that I intended to become a doctor.”

Kurt looked amused. “I can just picture cute little teenage Adam, walking around with his nose buried in medical books, asking awkward questions everywhere he went. How did you end up in the States for your medical career?”

“Ah, well I was already living here, you see. I’d managed to score a prestigious scholarship during my final year of high school, so there was no point in going back for the usual six months with dad after graduation,” he said. “You see my dad is from Essex, and that’s where I was born and spent my formative years, but Mum is an American and I spent as much time here as I did there. Divorce runs in the family, as it happens.” 

“That’s a shame,” Kurt said, sympathy in his eyes, “though it sounds like it worked out all right in the long run.”

Adam nodded. “And you? Are your parents still together? Any siblings, nieces and nephews, etcetera?”

“My mother died when I was a kid,” he said, waving away the automatic apology that sprang to Adam’s lips. “And my only sibling was a step-brother who unfortunately passed away when we were both just twenty-one. My dad raised me as a single parent until my junior year in high school. That’s when he married Carole. Luckily, they’re still together and very happy. So I haven’t completely given up hope of having a great second act one day when the time is right.”

“Same,” he said with a nod. “And there was a plus side to my failed marriage. My desolation led me to flights of terrible poetry and maudlin serenades at a local night spot.”

“That’s a plus?” Kurt said, a smile twitching again.

Adam grinned back. “For me, yes. The victim of those drunken auditory assaults was a band of campus misfits who decided that my voice and technique weren’t altogether terrible. They invited me to join their singing club, which afforded many hours of fun, enjoyment, and emotional release. Not to mention the finest group of friends any man has ever had. The group still exists, though I don’t have much time to sing with them anymore. They’ve gone professional, playing clubs and bars as opportunity and schedules allow. When I got my medical license they celebrated by naming themselves in my honor, which says a lot for just how thoroughly they adopted me.” Kurt raised an eyebrow, an inquiring look on his face. “They call themselves the Adam’s Apples.”

He laughed. “Cute. As in, the Big Apple?”

“Well, partly. You know the old joke, an apple a day keeps the doctor away? Not that they want to keep me away, but …”

“I get it,” he said. “That’s great. I know all about glee club that becomes family. My high school club changed my life, and I still keep in closer touch with more people from New Directions than can possibly be normal for someone who graduated nearly a decade ago. Both my son’s biological mother, and the friend who gave birth to him, are friends I met in glee club. So is my other friend who’s watching him for me tonight.”

Adam nodded. Such a connection was not as unusual for small town friends as Kurt seemed to believe. Adam too had a few chums he’d known since early childhood who were like extra siblings to him. 

They reached the outer door and walked out onto the sidewalk, both men instinctively taking a long breath of still-warm summer air, redolent with the mixed city smells of gasoline, nearby restaurants, flowers, and the dozens of humans still buzzing about the area. There was nothing quite like the atmosphere of New York by night.

“What would you like; train, bus, or taxi?” Adam asked. “I vote taxi, since we both look a bit too temptingly posh this evening.”

“Agreed,” Kurt said, giving him another one of those approving glances that made Adam want to puff up like a happy bullfrog. 

Suddenly, Adam’s stomach growled, sparking laughter from both of them. “I’m afraid I was too keyed up to eat before the show. We’d better settle on somewhere to have dinner before you’re treated to any more of my embarrassing gastric symphony.”

“Do you like French food? Maybe we could go to Petit Oiseau. It’s close to home, they’re open until midnight, and the food is delicious.”

Adam smiled. “With a recommendation like that, how can I refuse? The Little Bird,” he mused, translating. “Isn’t that the little bistro over by McCarren Park?”

“That’s the one,” Kurt agreed, stepping forward to flag down an approaching taxicab. He gave the driver the address and they settled into the back seat. “The first time I went there, my former boss was treating me to lunch as a surprise congratulation meal for being promoted from dedicated but unpaid intern to paid editorial assistant.”

Adam’s brow furrowed. “Sorry? Did you do some sort of film editing project for your college course?”

Kurt shook his head, his eyes dancing. “Nope. I didn’t tell you before, but I’m actually a two-career man. Would you believe me if I told you that you were sharing a cab with the seasonal trend editor of Vogue.com?”

“I would, because you seem to be quite an extraordinary person. Somehow, even on our relatively short acquaintance, I can quite easily believe that you manage two; or in fact, three; full-time careers as actor, editor, and single parent,” Adam said, studying the man next to him with thoughtful eyes. “And while I have no earthly idea what a ‘seasonal trend editor’ is, I’m quite certain that you worked your way up the ranks with integrity and an unusual level of talent.”

“Thank you,” Kurt said, clearly flattered by his observation. “And the title is just a fancy way of saying that I run the online section of the magazine that handles the hot clothing trends of each individual season. You know, the latest in designer knit scarves for fall; chic but warm jackets for winter; bathing suits to flatter every form for summer; light suits and dresses for spring. That sort of thing. I used to draw a little, and make a lot of my own knock-offs of famous label designs, but when Isabelle made me her assistant I really found my niche. I keep my eyes open for the latest consumer trends, as well as gauging what sort of mood buyers are in as each new season approaches. It’s kind of a gamble sometimes, but I love it, and I can honestly say that I’m pretty good at it. Plus it lets me work from home most of the time, which is a blessing between theater jobs, and with an active almost-two-year-old.”

Adam’s head-shake expressed pure admiration. “I do admire a man who knows what he likes and isn’t afraid to put in the work it takes to get it.”

“I could say the same about you,” Kurt told him. “I’ve always thought that doctors and nurses, specialists in particular, must be about the most hard-working and dedicated people on the face of the earth.”

“Perhaps. The bags I toted beneath my eyes all through my residency would certainly argue for a degree of dedication.”

Kurt chuckled. “I’m sure.”

Pondering the appropriateness of the question for a moment, Adam gave in to his curiosity. “Is Austen’s other father very present in your lives? You mentioned that he lives out of state, I believe.”

“New Jersey,” Kurt agreed, fortunately not appearing bothered by the question. “And his presence is minimal at best. He calls now and then, or I’ll set up a quick Skype chat between him and Austen, or he’ll send gifts for special occasions, but I haven’t seen him face to face since the divorce. It’s better that way.”

“He was part of your high school choir as well, or did you meet elsewhere?”

“Blaine was the lead singer of a rival show choir and later my high school sweetheart,” Kurt said. Reading the interest in Adam’s eyes, he elaborated. “We met when I had to change schools briefly in my junior year. We started dating a few months later and quickly became convinced that we were in love. We were each other’s first everything and were romantically smitten with the idea of being each other’s last. I was a year older, so I graduated first and that put some strain on our relationship. Not that my being around ever stopped him from caring more about his own popularity than my feelings. He could be very sweet and generous, as long as there was someone else around to appreciate his grand gestures. What eventually came between us, though, was his interest in other guys.”

“He cheated,” Adam said, not really making it a question.

Kurt nodded. “He’d flirted when we were still in high school, but when I came to New York he found someone else to keep him warm after only three weeks of long-distance. And of course somehow that was all my fault for not being there. I should have just ended the relationship then, and I did try, but I was receiving a lot of pressure from the people I cared about to take him back. Plus, I was young and naïve. I convinced myself that he’d just been lonely and made a mistake. So, to make a long story short, we got married far too young and for all the wrong reasons.” He shrugged philosophically. “I suppose it all worked out for the best, though. Three years ago, after another near-breakup, I talked him into having a child in a last-ditch effort to save our marriage. That worked out about as well as those things usually do, but I don’t regret the decision. I wouldn’t trade one minute of the time I’ve had with Austen, even to erase all of the pain. To be honest, I’m not sure I ever would have found the courage to ask for a divorce if it hadn’t been for him. Things I was used to just putting up with for my own sake, things I’d even convinced myself I somehow deserved, I wasn’t willing to tolerate when it came to my son.”

“Children do have a way of shifting ones priorities,” Adam said quietly. “I take it you have primary custody?”

“Sole custody,” Kurt corrected, a bit sadly. “From the day he was born Austen was just a little too obviously my child. If it was just his coloring, there could have been some doubt. I honestly look more like an Anderson than Blaine does, if you’d ever seen his father and older brother. Austen also looks a lot like Quinn, his egg donor. But he has my eyes; my mother’s eyes; and some of his mannerisms are so much like my dad’s, it’s hilarious. When he was first learning to walk, he would toddle a few steps and then stop, tuck his hands in the front pocket of his little romper, and just sort of set back on his heels and contemplate the path ahead of him. He looked so much like Dad, it cracked me up every time.”

Adam smiled. The pure fondness that crept into Kurt’s voice every time he spoke his little boy’s name was adorable. Any fool could see that he loved his child more than anything in the world. 

Kurt pulled himself away from the memory with a soft sigh. “I would have fought to keep Austen no matter which of us he shared DNA with, but Blaine never liked that Fate chose my genes over his. He didn’t even try to persuade the judge that he should have joint custody. In his mind, Austen is my biological son and that makes him my responsibility. He actually seemed happy to trade off custody for sole ownership of the condo we shared on West 54th and all the crap he bought to furnish it with.” Kurt shook his head, clearly unable to understand a man who would choose possessions, no matter how grand, over the continued presence of his child. “I didn’t need his money, but the judge granted me a very generous settlement and monthly child support, which I add to a trust fund for Austen every month, and that was that. Blaine sold the apartment and took off to join the newest temporary love of his life, a lounge singer from Atlantic City. Last I heard, they were sharing a double-bill at some cheesy boardwalk casino.”

“From what you say, that sounds just about perfect,” Adam observed.

“I think so too. Needless to say, I was disappointed but not entirely heartbroken. And the apartment I live in now is worth the long commute. I’m still friends with the real estate lady who used to be my building manager when I first moved from Ohio, so I asked her to find me something more comfortable and out of the way. Not to mention less expensive. I wanted a home that I could put my own stamp on. Something that was more ‘me’, where Austen could have room to play and wouldn’t grow up surrounded by tension.”

Adam nodded, understanding fully. “Sounds to me like you did the wise thing. And you like Brooklyn?”

“I really do,” Kurt agreed. “My first apartment was this ridiculously huge loft. Something a bunch of college kids should in no way have been able to afford, but working several jobs apiece and taking a little help from our parents, we somehow did anyway. It was an interesting time, and for the most part a good one. You wouldn’t believe how many visits I had to pay to the leasing office to amend the rental agreement due to a revolving door of roommates, though! That’s how my realtor and I became friends. After my divorce was filed, I didn’t hesitate. I gave her a call and explained the situation, and she found Austen and me a cozy little 2 bedroom just across the Williamsburg bridge. It’s got a park nearby where we can go and play on nice days, and it’s not as congested as when we lived in central Manhattan. The commute can be awful sometimes, like when you have a sick baby on a hot city bus, but even that can sometimes bring unexpectedly good things.”

He slipped his hand into Adam’s, giving it a little squeeze.

“Agreed,” said Adam, squeezing back.

As they reached their restaurant and the date progressed, they chatted away about everything from favorite foods to favorite musicals. By the time dinner was over, the two felt like they had known each other for years rather than a few days. 

Afterward, Adam insisted on seeing Kurt home, and as it was a pleasant evening, they walked the dozen or so blocks between the restaurant and his apartment. When they arrived at his building, Kurt suddenly turned a little shy, shifting in place and playing with the keys he pulled from his pocket. “Thanks for coming to the show tonight, Adam. Also for dinner, and the flowers, and … well, everything. I had a really good time.”

“So did I,” Adam said honestly. “I can’t recall the last time I enjoyed an evening more.”

“Me too.” Kurt hesitated a moment, then asked, “Do, um … do you want to come up for a bit?”

“I have an early call time at the clinic tomorrow morning,” he replied. “But I could look in for a few minutes.” His shift actually began at 9am, but he figured the answer would give Kurt a chance to back out gracefully if he had only made the invitation because he felt like he should.

Happily, Kurt just nodded, freeing the main door lock and leading the way up two flights of stairs to his apartment. A pretty, dark skinned woman looked up from her phone at Kurt’s entrance. Her eyes lit up with immediate interest upon realizing that he had not come home alone. Still, she pretended nonchalance. “Hi, baby. How was everything tonight?”

“The show was good; we had a great crowd tonight,” he said, smiling over at Adam. “My date brought me this beautiful bouquet and we had dinner at Little Bird. How were things here?”

“Quiet,” she said, standing and tucking her phone into a purse sitting on the sofa nearby. “Austen barely made a peep after you finally got him settled down. I think he wore himself out.”

Kurt shook his head. “That makes two of us.” Then, as she gave him a significant look and smiled inquiringly at his companion, he realized, “Oh, you two haven’t met yet! I’m so sorry. Mercedes, this is Doctor Adam Crawford. Adam, this is my best friend, Mercedes Jones.”

“I have all three of your albums. You’re fabulous!” Adam blurted. He could have kicked himself an instant later, but really! What was one supposed to say when unexpectedly confronted with a Grammy-winning recording artist in the cozy living room of one’s date? Kurt had mentioned his friend’s name in passing, but it had naturally never occurred to Adam that he could mean this particular Mercedes. “Please excuse my manners, Miss Jones. What I meant to say is that I’m a great admirer and it’s a real pleasure to meet you.”

A bubbling laugh met his awkward correction. “Oh, you’re adorable. It’s always nice to have a fan, and it’s very good to meet you too, Doctor Crawford. I’ve heard a lot about you, and since Austen Hummel is my favorite little munchkin in the world, and he’s back to his old adorable self, I have to say that I’m a fan of your work too!”

Relaxing in the light of her casual friendliness, he smiled and said, “Thank you, and please feel free to call me Adam.”

“I will if you call me Mercedes. I have a feeling you and I are gonna become friends.”

“It would be my great pleasure … Mercedes.”

She laughed again at his unintentionally awe-struck tone, and gave Kurt a surreptitious thumbs-up that Adam politely pretended not to see, but was privately grateful for. It seemed that he had inadvertently passed the best friend approval test. Mercedes gathered up her belongings, shook Adam’s hand warmly, then planted a big kiss on Kurt’s cheek. “Well, boys, I hate to sit and run, but I’ve gotta scoot. I’m heading to L.A. in the morning for an interview and this diva needs her beauty sleep before the cameras start rolling. Tell Austen that Auntie Mercedes will give him a call next week.”

Kurt hugged her tightly. “Thanks, honey. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t offered to babysit tonight. Have a good flight and be sure to let me know that you got in safely.”

“As always. Text me tomorrow. I want to hear more about your date!” she said, giving them both a big grin and a wave as she hurried out the door.

“Should we walk her somewhere?” Adam asked doubtfully. “Or wait with her until a cab arrives?”

Kurt shook his head. “No, she drove herself. Did you see that purple VW bug that we passed on the way in? That’s her car.”

Adam laughed. “It know it should surprise me that a celebrity would drive a car like that rather than being chauffeured about in a limousine or some such, but after just a few moments acquaintance with her, somehow it doesn’t shock me at all.”

“Mercedes is one of a kind,” Kurt agreed fondly. “We’ve been friends since we were sixteen and I wouldn’t know what to do without her. She calls herself a diva, but the truth is that she’s the same down to earth person today that she was when we were in the glee club together.”

“Glad to hear it. Everyone needs at least one true friend in their life. I would imagine even more so when you’re both famous.”

Kurt smirked. “I agree with the sentiment, but in my case ‘famous’ might be overstating it. I consider myself a successful actor, but I’m not exactly a buzzword. And I’m okay with that. I used to be more like the character I played in tonight’s show, afraid that if I didn’t get my name in lights I’d never amount to anything, but over time I’ve realized how much better it is to be able to do the job I love most, while still being able to live a nice, normal, anonymous life with my son.” Moving towards the open kitchen area, he gestured Adam to a seat on the sofa and asked, “Would you like something to drink? I think I have Perrier, white wine, apple juice, and orange soda. Or if you don’t mind waiting a few minutes for water to heat, I also have coffee and tea.”

“Sparkling water sounds lovely. Over ice if you have any.”

“I do. I think I’ll join you,” Kurt said, quickly cracking several cubes from an ice tray into the first two containers he pulled from the cupboard. In his haste to get back to his date, he neglected to notice what he had selected until he handed over Adam’s glass and he started to laugh.

“Ah, I believe I recognize this fellow,” Adam said, turning it to admire the picture of a grinning yellow dog wearing a sweater vest and glasses. “Georgie the Corgi, isn’t it?”

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry,” Kurt said, his face turning a little pink. “One of the hazards of parenting a small child. Nearly everything you own suddenly has cartoon characters covering it. I do have some grown-up glasses if you want a different one.”

Adam took a sip of his refreshingly cold water. “Not at all. I happen to think ‘Puppy Pals’ is an excellent program. My patients give it four paws out of five. It would get five paws, but one young critic believes there isn’t enough cat representation.”

Relaxing in the face of his amused reaction, Kurt picked up his own drink and took a seat on the sofa opposite Adam’s. “Austen loves that show. Have you really seen it?”

He nodded. “In my line of work, I find that it pays to keep abreast of all the latest in kid-friendly programming. You’d be surprised how quickly a hysterical child will calm down when the doctor begins intelligently discussing his or her favorite television program. It may not surprise you overmuch to know that Ernestine the English Bulldog is my personal favorite.”

Kurt smiled. “Well then, you and Austen will have something to talk about next time you see him. Ernie is his favorite too. He has everything from pajamas to picture books with that character on them. Plus a full set of Puppy Pals dishware, including plates, cups, silverware, and as you’ve discovered, glasses.”

Adam leaned forward to see which character Kurt had on his own glass. “I’m not convinced you didn’t pick these just to get a smile. Why otherwise would you have selected the entirely appropriate Dixie the Dramatic Dachshund for yourself? Not that you’re dramatic in the same fashion, but she does fancy herself a thespian.”

Taking a better look at the container in his hand, Kurt laughed. “Oh, I have my off-stage dramatic moments, believe me! But yes. Dixie does have a certain familiarity. Every time she rolls over and whines because she didn’t get the biggest bone, or retreats to the community doghouse to sulk over someone else being chosen to play ball first, I can’t help being reminded of Rachel Berry.”

“The Tony winner? You know all sorts of celebrities, don’t you?”

“Glee Club,” he said in a sing-song voice. “She was my first roommate in New York, a fellow NYADA student, and still one of my best friends. She was also my son’s surrogate.”

Adam felt his eyes go round. “Wait … she was quite roundly pregnant the night she won her award. I caught part of the broadcast that night and remember hoping that she wasn’t about to deliver more than a pithy speech on that stage. That wasn’t …?”

“Austen,” Kurt confirmed, eyes twinkling. “Yep. She won that award for ‘Jane Austen Sings’. Where do you think he got his name?”

“Astonishing,” he said, wondering how many surprises were in store for him as he got to know this man.

Suddenly, as though conjured by the discussion of him, a small boy with tousled brown hair, wearing green racing car pajamas, entered the room, dragging a worn teddy bear by one leg. Austen Hummel made a beeline for his father’s lap and climbed up for a hug. 

“I’m sorry, sweetie. Did we wake you up?” Kurt asked, happily delivering the hoped for embrace, then settling the boy on his lap.

Austen nodded his head, but was distracted by the sight of his father’s companion. He stared at Adam, studying his face curiously, then recognition hit and he beamed at him. “Hi!”

“Hello there,” Adam responded with an automatic smile. “It’s nice to see you again. I’m sorry for disturbing you.”

He yawned hugely, then to Kurt’s obvious chagrin, hopefully inquired, “Hippo?”

Vastly amused, Adam made a show of patting down his suit coat, then held up his empty hands and said, “Sorry, I’m fresh out. Maybe next time.”

The boy looked disappointed but settled comfortably in his father’s lap, clearly intending to stay awhile. Tipping his head back, he looked up at Kurt and said, “Sick?”

“No, sweetie, I’m not sick. Doctor Crawford and Daddy are friends. He came to see me at work tonight, and he was nice enough to walk me home afterward.”

“Your daddy was brilliant on stage,” Adam could not help adding. “He’s really wonderful.”

Clearly happy with this show of appreciation, Austen favored Adam with a bright smile. “Daddy sing!”

“Yes, baby. Daddy sang,” Kurt agreed, giving him a cuddle. “And now that you’ve said hello, it’s back to dreamland for you. It’s very late.”

The boy pouted, obviously not caring for this idea. Seeing no negotiation in his father’s blue eyes, he turned to Adam. “Tory?”

Adam looked at Kurt for confirmation that this would be all right. Kurt smiled at their hopeful faces. “All right, but only one.”

“Song?” the boy tried, clearly hoping to stretch out his time.

“You can have one or the other,” Kurt said firmly. “Which do you want, a story or a song?”

His bottom lip poked out a bit as he considered this cruel and unfair choice. “Song,” he said again, then held up his arms, resigned to his fate.

Kurt gathered him closer and stood. He smiled at Adam. “How about a duet?”

“I’m a bit out of practice,” he demurred, nonetheless following father and son back to Austen’s tiny bedroom. He watched as Kurt checked to make sure his son’s diaper was still clean, got him a drink of water, then settled Austen into a small bed with side-rails (likely to keep him from rolling out in the night) and colorful ‘Puppy Pals’ bedsheets, tucking his teddy bear carefully in next to him and several other cuddly friends, including the hippopotamus Adam recognized from his office visit.

Adam stood at the foot of the bed while Kurt sat down on a low stool, stroking his sleepy son’s hair with gentle fingers. Kurt thought for a moment, glancing up at Adam as if gauging what sort of songs he was likely to be familiar with, then began to softly sing, “You are the sunshine of my life. That’s why I’ll always be around.” 

The little boy nodded, obviously familiar with this song. His little fingers reached out and wrapped around Kurt’s, settling sleepily into his pillow and closing his eyes with a smile when Adam joined in, “You are the apple of my eye. Forever you’ll stay in my heart.”

Kurt and Adam met each others eyes as their voices blended together in a soft chorus. “I feel like this is the beginning. Though I’ve loved you for a million years.” Kurt unexpectedly blushed and fixed his eyes back on his son’s face, stroking a thumb over his small knuckles as the song continued. “If I thought our love was ending, I’d find myself drowning in my own tears.”

Austen was out almost before the second chorus began. Adam dropped out, but Kurt sang on for a bit, his voice dropping in volume until he was certain that his son was completely asleep. Then he kissed him on his forehead and tucked the blankets warmly around his little body, giving him one final pat before turning out the light and leading Adam out of the room. “He’ll sleep through the night now,” he whispered. “Thanks for your help with him. I think you being here made his night.”

“My pleasure,” he said with complete sincerity. “That was lovely, Kurt. Thank you for allowing me to join in such a special moment.”

“Having you here kinda made my night too,” Kurt said shyly. He hesitated for a moment, then leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against Adam’s.

Adam kissed back, surprised at how overwhelmed he felt by such a light contact. He drew back and looked deeply into Kurt’s eyes, a small part of his brain noting that their color had transformed from blue to green. He thought they really were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. His right hand rose to cup the other man’s sharply defined jaw, lightly stroking his rosy cheek with the pad of his thumb. He kissed him again, deeper this time, and Kurt responded with a dreamy sigh as his lips moved to meld more firmly against Adam’s.

For several minutes, they stood kissing in the short hallway of Kurt’s apartment, then Kurt regretfully pulled away.

Adam understood the silent signal. He stepped back, running a trembling hand through his hair. “I’d best be off,” he said, keeping his voice quiet in deference to the sleeping boy on the other side of the door, “but I think you already know that I want very much to see you again.”

Kurt nodded. “Me too. I’m free on Mondays, or … I don’t suppose you’d be interested in a picnic in the park? It’s Austen’s birthday on Friday and we’re going to have a little celebration. He’s a bit young yet to appreciate a big birthday party, but he loves going to the park so we’re just going to have some favorite foods, cupcakes, and a few gifts.”

“Sounds like fun. I’ll have to check my clinic hours. I believe I’m up for the 8am to 2pm shift, but if that’s not too late, I’d love to come.”

He smiled. “Good.” The reality of conflicting work schedules was something they would have to figure out if they were to go on seeing one another. Something they clearly both wanted to do. “Then consider yourself invited. I won’t tell Austen until you’re sure you can make it.”

“Probably wise. I’d hate to disappoint if things don’t work out, but I will do my best to make certain they do.”

Good intentions to the contrary, they both moved in for another kiss. It was long, slow, and very sweet, and when it finally ended, Kurt closed his eyes and released a shaky breath. “I’ll call you a cab. I know it isn’t far, but I want to be sure you make it home safely.”

Adam opened his mouth to say it wasn’t necessary, but then realized that he would be doing the exact same if Kurt was at his place and facing a midnight journey home. “Thank you,” he said instead.

While Kurt dialed and gave the company his address, Adam gathered up their used water glasses and took them to the sink, smiling to himself as he washed the cheerful cartoon glassware and set it in the drying rack. He felt strangely comfortable here, in Kurt’s home, and equally comfortable at the thought of making room in his own life for Kurt and his son. It felt absolutely right that he should do so, and in a way that was the biggest surprise of this entire evening.

When the taxi arrived, Adam gave Kurt one final kiss goodnight, then walked out to the car with a spring in his step. After his marriage had failed, he had never bothered dating much, and when he did go out it ended up being more to take the edge off than any attempt to form a deep emotional tie to anyone. He had all but decided that he was destined to become one of those sorry blokes solely dedicated to his profession.

One crying child on a city bus had changed all of that.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are kind, Comments are treasured.


End file.
